


Let's Spend the Night Together

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Families of Choice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sibling Love, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: wish fulfillment<br/>Prompt: Kara, Saul - more in the adoption verse (plaid_slytherin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Spend the Night Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feet on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669540) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



Bill nudged Saul with his elbow, pointing his chin toward Kara and Lee asleep on the couch. “Are you worried about that? They’ve gotten awfully close.”

Saul shook his head. “Kara still thinks boys are stupid, Lee more than others. It’s like they’ve always been brother and sister.”

Bill laughed. “Zak loves her. I haven’t seen him so smitten since he was tiny, trying to do everything Lee did.”

“It’s not what I was thinking about when we started dating, Bill, but I think the boys have been good for her. She seems more settled, more, I don’t know - at home, like she doesn’t have one foot out the door in case I frak something up.” He let himself tilt until his head was on Bill’s shoulder.

“She’s been good for the boys, too. She seems to take Lee down a peg or two on a regular basis. He can’t get away with being a know-it-all anymore. You should see his face sometimes.”

They both chuckled.

“He is kind of full of himself, isn’t he?”

“Mmm.”

They sat there in silence, both seemingly mesmerized by the crackling flames, until Saul realized they’d both nodded off more than once. “Hate to break this up, but maybe it’s time I took Kara home.” Bill sort of grunted, and Saul smiled. It sounded a lot like Kara did when she didn’t want to get up. He walked over and squatted down to shake her gently.

“Kara. Time to go home. It’s been a long day.”

Kara snuggled deeper into Lee’s lap and said, “Go away.”

“C’mon, Kara. I don’t want to leave any more than you do,” he pleaded quietly.

“Then go to bed. It’s not like me and Lee don’t know you guys are frakking. Do you think we’re stupid?”

Saul stared at her, and she opened one eye to look at him, then rubbed her eyes. “Frak. Sorry. Please don’t make me go away.”

Saul scooped her into his arms. “Kara, we’re a team now. I’m not gonna make you leave just because you’re a pain in my ass sometimes. But I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you and Lee talking about our love life.”

Kara tightened her arms around his neck and her sleepy voice rumbled into his shoulder. “We don’t talk, but we know what’s going on. Shit, you guys have been dating a year. You love each other.” She picked up her head and whispered in his ear, “He’s not a frakwit, and I think you should marry him. I like having brothers.”

Saul squeezed her tighter, afraid if he looked at her, she’d see the tears in his eyes. He and Bill had talked about maybe getting married, down the line. They hadn’t been sure how Kara especially would handle it, having been moved around so much before she landed in Saul’s house as a foster three and a half years ago. And now here she was telling him he was going too slow for her. He laughed softly and hugged her again before letting her sit back. “I’ll talk to Bill. Where would you sleep if we stayed over?”

She’d already closed her eyes again. “I can sleep with Zak. Lee kicks too much. But if we all get married, we need a bigger house.”

Out of the mouths of babes. Saul sat there watching Kara fall back into slumber, then spoke over his shoulder. “You hear any of that, Bill?”

Bill grunted again, and Saul shook his head and stood up. He spoke to absolutely nobody. “I guess we’re having a sleepover.” He went to check on Zak, then carried Kara into Zak’s room. He started to take her shoes off, and she pushed him away. “I’m not three, Dad. Just go to bed.” She slid off the edge of the bed, and followed Saul back down the hallway, stopping in the head. “Night.”

He stood in the living room wondering whether he should leave Lee alone or try to wake him up, and Kara came back out, bending over the couch. “C’mon, Lee. Time for bed.” When he just grunted at her, much like Bill had been doing, Saul covered his mouth to hold back the snicker. Gods, like father, like daughter, like son. He was in a family of grunters.

She pushed Lee’s hair back and stroked his cheek with her thumb. “C’mon, Lee.”

Saul thought she’d probably hate it if he told her she looked like a mom trying to wake a recalcitrant son. She seemed to love looking after the Adama boys, though, and had blossomed in the last year. She was a natural nurturer. He wondered what she’d think of them fostering a younger child. He shook the thought off. He was getting way ahead of himself. One thing at a time. Get through their first sleepover first, then think about fostering a child together.

He and Bill had a lot to talk about.


End file.
